Lucky
by neverumind
Summary: Happy meets a woman while in Ireland rescuing Abel, shockingly this woman knows Chibs. -ONESHOT-


**I own nothing that is the brilliance of SONS OF ANARCHY but that doesn't mean I can't play with their characters. This is just a fun little one shot that I found laying around on my laptop. I'm not sure if I want to extend this but we'll see. Please rate and review. Much love!**

"You knew, you always knew there was more to me." It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a plain as day statement. That was his girl, never throwing heavy insults but bold statements that had the power to crush him. He looked at her, pale skin untouched up the California son, shoulder length dark brown hair that had started to curl. The sad set of her pink lips and the burning fire in those dark, emerald eyes stared right back at him. She had the air of quiet self assurance and she wore her scares like the badges they were. His girl was so damn beautiful; he knew his brothers envied him, even the ones with their own woman. His girl never overstepped the lines but always managed to get her point across. She knew full on what the club was, she knew what he did and never once did it deter her.

He remembers the day he first met her, she'd saved all their asses and hadn't thought twice about it. She'd ridden through the bodies and drawn her glock and all around kicked ass. When she'd finally taken off that damn helmet, they had all been taken back. He remembers how young and fierce she looked, standing there, gun drawn on the Irish cops. It hadn't been her curvy body or the way she had ordered the cops down without seconding guessing. No it had been the way she had taken charge, a deadly smirk playing across those lips. He remembers her lowering her gun and stepping back, hugging the scarred man to his left. He's never been fully sure if it had been the insults that the guards had hurled her way or the mention of her dead family, but she pulled that knife so fast, he barely had time to register the move. She truly was a walking wet dream, his walking wet dream come to life.

Now he just watches her, he catches the small hitch in breath as he takes a step forward. He reaches out one tattooed arm, hooks it around hers and drags his woman to him. She doesnt fight it, just looks up at him, those big green eyes of her curious, the embers of their fight still smoldering. As she starts to shake, he holds her tighter to him. He strokes her hair and just holds her, rocking her back and forth. It takes him back to the time she'd found out her best friend had died, she had just stood their still as a statue, tears streaming down her face. She had lain in their bed, just staring off at the white walls. It had taken a while but after the wake she seemed more determined, more reckless. She'd swing at anything and had called for blood, willing to seek it regardless of how dangerous it was. He had finally made her see reason, him and the Scotsman, two men who would die without a second though for her. She'd woken up from what she had described a red haze, one of the darkest times in her young life.

The sobbing and trembling had subsided and she pushed back of his chest, he wiped the tear marks from her face. She managed a weak smile at him, far off from her usual earth-shattering smile and it broke his heart. While all his brothers had seen her hurt and had felt the warmth of her compassion, he and the Scotsman were the only two that recievecd the gentle, too tender for this life side of girl. He had known eventually she'd want more from him, he just hadn't expected it to come like this. He briefly thinks he should have left when she'd given him the out but it was far too late and he was too far gone. He can't imagine being away frm her for longer than he has to, being away from her those 2 months she had rode nomad with her father and it had almost killed him. He knows he wants a family with her, knows he'll never find anyone he'll ever feel this way for again. This was on him, he was supposed to providde for her, and the truth be told he was a little scared that he'd be a father come the 9 month mark.

"We'd better tell Ma before she skins my hide." She smiles up at him and it takes his breath away, warms his heart and he's so unbelievably happy. He has his girl, his club, his family. Yeah, he really is one lucky man.


End file.
